This invention relates to insulating structures.
In one class of insulating structures, a plurality of solid, relatively-stiff, relatively-thick insulative strips are fastened to a single flexible backing larger than any one of the insulators so that the entire assembly may be pulled around a corner. This assembly may be lowered to cover a structural member such as a window or raised to uncover it.
In one prior art type of insulator of this class, the insulative strips are fastened to the flexible backing in a way that permits some flexing.
The prior art type of insulating structure has several disadvantages, such as: (1) it can only be pulled around gentle curves and thus must occupy an amount of space substantially the same as when it covers the structural member even though it is in a different position; (2) when it is over the structural member, drafts are created between the insulator and the structural member such as a window caused by the cooling of air within the space between the two and, under some circumstances, a chimney effect is created; and (3) there is a tendency for the strips to be loosened or to be pulled free from the flexible backing.